


Super Sartie

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For homecoming, everyone is dressing up as Superheroes.  Sam is taking Artie's choice a lot more seriously than Artie expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Sartie

“Come on Sam, you’re perfect for Captain America,” Artie pleads.  “Blonde, athletic, hot as hell.”  He winces because he hadn’t meant to call him hot.  Maybe it would slide by like every other time he’d commented on how attractive guys were.  Sam raises an eyebrow at him, but agrees to do it anyways.

That is, he agrees to dress up as Captain America for homecoming until he finds out that Artie is going as Charles Xavier.

“Who did you think I was going to go as, Sam?  He’s rich, successful, mad powerful, and no one else in this school can do him justice,” Artie says.  “What does that have to do with you being Captain America?”

“Nothing,” Sam says, storming away angrily. 

Artie watches him leave in confusion. 

* * *

            On superhero day, Artie shows up dressed as a young Charles Xavier.  His hair is done up nicely and he’s wearing his best suit.  Even if his British accent is horrible, it’s still there, and Artie is on cloud nine.  He’s in a nerd’s wet dream (and quite a few of his own) as he rolls down the halls in the morning.  All the superheroes and heroines he’s read about and watched are wandering through the halls of McKinley.  Sure, there are a lot of Supermen and Batmen, but the fact that there are lots of attractive men and women running around in tight clothing makes up for it.

            Then he sees Sam fucking Evans dressed as Erik fucking Lensherr AKA fucking Magneto striding down the hall toward him.  Ridiculous blue and yellow jumpsuit and dark hair peeking out from under that helmet and all.  “Hello, Charles,” he sounds exactly like in the movie.

            “Hello, uh, Erik,” he says.  “Nice outfit.”

            His smirk is exactly the same too.  Damn him.  Like controlling this infatuation isn’t difficult enough.  “Thank you.  I like yours too,” Artie says, feeling uncertain.  “It reminds me of the old days.”

            “Do you remember everything from then?” Sam asks hesitantly.

            Artie nods.  He’s seen the movie many times.

            “Good.  Remember this?”  Sam looks around nervously before pressing a kiss onto his lips.

            “Um.  Um,”  Artie’s trying to remember how to form coherent words.  Sam’s face is dropping so Artie sputters out, “Yes!” even though he’s not quite sure when that happened. 

            “Good,” Sam is grinning at him.  “You know that they were totally doing it in the movie, right?”

            “How about,” Artie starts, “we start a little slower by going to see the new Marvel movie on Friday night?”

            “That sounds great!  So, I’ll see you at six for dinner first?” Sam asks.

            When Artie nods, Sam practically hops up into the air and starts to leave.  “Excuse you,” Artie says, “I also remember this part.”  He pulls Sam down to kiss him again and grabs the helmet.

            “Hey!” Sam protests, grabbing at the helmet. 

            Artie wraps himself around the helmet so Sam can’t get it without risking tossing him onto the floor.  “I want to be able to read your mind,” he presses his fingers to his temples and looks at Sam really intensely like Charles in the movie, “because I like what I’m reading.”

            “Oh really?” Sam raises an eyebrow, slipping back into his Erik impression.  “What about this?”

            “Erik!” Artie exclaims in his best British accent as he starts pushing his way to history class, “What a dirty, dirty mind.  I expect to see you bend like that on Friday night.”


End file.
